


【KK】操作 37-45

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】操作 37-45

37

那么堂本光一呢。

堂本光一故作轻松地说完那句话之后，嘴角就耷拉了下去。他知道剛在他身后，看不见的。

方才剛踏着夕阳朝他跑来时，堂本光一差一点就要按捺不住紧紧把他扣在怀里告诉他自己喜欢他的冲动，可是目光触及到剛怀里的便当盒时，终是用了最后一点点理智刹住了都要伸出的手臂。

那个精致用心的用桃红色方巾包裹起来的盒子好像在给光一提醒：嘿堂本光一，有的是人知道堂本剛的好。也有的是人比自己适合剛、能够照顾得好剛。

光一对那个「结子老师」有点印象，有点男孩子气却很周全，好像还和剛有不少的共同爱好，便当的话……既然剛带了空盒子回来，味道一定不差。不像自己——只知道在剛家蹭饭，有F1的时候还会和剛抢电视遥控器，饭桌上就只会说一些干巴巴的相对论话题。

所以怎么看，都是结子老师更好一些。

也不是没想过索性痛快一把干脆对剛说出自己的想法，但是不行。不是怕剛觉得自己恶心——剛不会这样的光一知道。而是不想让剛因为对自己没感觉而感到愧疚、感到无措、感到对不起自己。光一了解剛，他是世界上最善良温柔的人，有什么事情绝对先从自己身上找原因，觉得是自己的错。

光一不想这样。所以，保持现状，看到剛获得幸福是最好的选择。

暗恋真是甜蜜又自作自受，光一轻笑。

但如果是剛，辛苦一点也值得。

38

沉默一直持续到到了各自家门口，剛一边掏钥匙开门一边跟光一说今天晚饭可能要久一点别太早敲门，光一暂时还没从自己的心情里缓和出来于是撒了个谎：

“啊，我今天先吃过了。”

剛拧钥匙的动作卡了一下，过了几秒才背对着光一淡淡说了句这样啊，那好吧。

嘭。 砰。

两个人背靠着门板，深深地吐了口叹息。

从那天开始之后，两个人间好像都默契地后退了一点点距离。蹭饭从一周五次变成了一周一到两次，打蟑螂修家电也是只是偶尔才上门一回。可笑的是两个人都没有完全舍得撤出对方的生活，所以还是有一种看似平和的稳定萦绕在两人之间，可是比之前差了多少只有他们自己心里有数。

原来都已经这么习惯和依靠对方的无处不在了啊。

今晚吃的也是便利店的便当的光一这样想。在厨房盯着坏了好几天的烤箱的剛也这样想。

不舒服。好不舒服。

堂本光一耙了把头发腾地站起身，从玄关抄起杀虫剂打开门，愕然发现剛也把自家的门打开，端着个保鲜盒站在门口。

“你怎么——”

堂本剛从没觉得两个人重合在一起的声音这么好听，“光一先说吧。”

“我在想你需不需要我帮你赶虫。”光一晃了晃手里的罐子。

“fufufu，我在想光一有没有好好吃饭。”

“进来吧。”

39

已经吃过饭胃口很小的电车员先生倒没有强行吃掉幼儿园老师为他准备的吃的，可是明天中午有着落了。

之前反省过自己的光一，知道今晚有F1但还是陪着剛一起看起了他很喜欢的匠人纪录片。画面平和缓慢，一如两个人有所缓解的关系，光一于是有一搭没一搭地问起剛最近过的怎么样。

实话说，不是很好。是工作上出了一点问题。

最近在办公室和班上总是出现一些很细小的意外。比如当天要交的课程日志，明明剛上午放在桌上才进的班，下午要交给主任的时候却怎么也找不到了只能重新写。再比如，中午要去给小朋友们腾饭时，发现总是有几个孩子的饭盒被打翻，剛只得自己掏腰包在福利社买了东西给孩子吃。

第二种情况出现得总是要多一些，有过家长来找过园长反应，说自家孩子中午没吃到家里准备的饭而是吃福利社的面包，希望班主任能够负起责任来，怎么连小孩儿的饭盒都看不好。

“这是针对你啊。”光一拉过剛装作无所谓转着遥控器的手腕，神色严肃。

剛当然知道。因为这一切变故都是从收了结子老师的爱心便当的转天开始的。

“你还想忍多久。”光一耸起凌厉的眉峰，怪不得他最近几天听到剛早上开油烟机的声音要比以往早，这是要多做出几个人的午饭来啊。

堂本剛揉了揉后脑勺，觉得自己该换个小声一点的油烟机了。

“不打算忍啦，明天就去解决掉。”是谁做的，剛的心里还算有数，只是还想再维持一下同事关系。可是对方显然没有将心比心。

“有什么事的话，给我打电话发简讯都行。”光一嘱咐。剛听话地点点头。

“顺利解决的话，也要说一声。”

堂本剛的眼睛弯成两道墨色的月牙，“知道啦你怎么几天不见变得这么爱念啊光一。”

堂本光一觉得自己一番好意居然还被人笑了，忿忿地横了还在乐的人一眼，劈手抢过了遥控器换成了F1。

40

转天又是该交课程日志的日子。剛把写好的日志和今早从站台拿的早报拍了张照片，等到上午要进班上课时又把日志放在桌面上，伴着幼稚园里响的九点整的晨铃录了个小视频。

一堂课上完回来时，桌面上的日志果然又不见了。

堂本剛也不急着发作，走到主任的桌前，朗声说：

“主任，有人拿了我的课程日志。不知道是不是交到您手上了呢。”

主任翻了翻文件夹说没有，是剛你又粗心自己搞错了吧。堂本剛一手拿着提早打印出来的照片另一手又给主任看视频告诉他不久前日志还在桌上，下一句话却是对着全办公室说的：

“我自己高没搞错我自己清楚，相信有的人也是，自己做了什么你该心里也有数。”

“我睁一只眼闭一只眼，不代表我会永远不追究。”

上了年纪的主任不太懂剛怎么突然说这些话，不就是弄丢日志又有多大点事，再写过就好了啊。

被人拿走的日志倒是没有还回来，剛还是要重写一份，只是今天中午没有孩子的便当被人故意打翻了。剛看着一个个埋头吃着饭的小朋友，咬了一口自己的厚蛋烧，在讲桌底下悄悄发起短信来。

-光一我成功啦！(*´∀｀*)今天大家的午饭都SAFE(o^^o)♪

-虽然日志还是重写啦ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

等了一会儿没有回应，剛给筷子倒了个手捏了捏手心。等快到午休结束要上下午的课时，还是没有回应。

甚至都没有变成已读。

什么啊，剛撅起嘴。其实也不怎么关心我的事。

41

下午剛要给自己班的孩子上美术连堂。等到放学时剛回办公室才要再看一眼手机时，优奈突然拿着手机朝自己冲过来：

“剛老师剛老师！你看这是不是你家的光一先生！”

剛还没来得及吐槽那个「你家的光一先生」就被优奈手机上的新闻吓得一下子把她手机抢了过来。

“JE站台发生事故！站台工作人员反应及时，没有乘客出现伤亡。”

硕大的字体触目惊心，底下还有一段模模糊糊好像是周围群众拍的小视频。画面里有一位女士不小心摔到了站台下面，一个穿着深蓝色制服的电车员飞快地跳下去把人推了上去。视频的镜头只跟着那个上来的女性乘客而没有去管那个跳下去的人，但是下一秒就有电车响着铃驶进站台，视频也就戛然而止了。

没有乘客出现伤亡，那那个反应及时的工作人员呢！即便是画质再怎么模糊，剛依然能百分之两百肯定那个跳下去的人就是堂本光一。

没继续想下去，堂本剛即刻拔腿冲出了办公室。

在去JE的电车上堂本剛顾不上周围人的眼色一遍遍打电话发短信给那个莽撞热血的电车员，可是怎么都没人接听怎么信息都不变成已读。等车子终于在JE停下后，剛抱着书包冲出车门满站台找着光一的影子，几乎是跌跌撞撞地冲进了站台工作处的亭子里，问了站长光一现在在哪里。

站长被这个噙着眼泪的年轻人吓了一跳，有点慌张的报了个医院的地址给他，还没来得及告诉他光一没出什么大事对方就扭头一阵风般跑出了JE。

42

堂本光一左手裹着纱布披着制服走出医院时，就看到门口呼啸着停下一辆出租车。而几乎是摔着出了车门的人，是他再熟悉不过的人。

光一刚要向前走两步，那人一下子发现了门口的自己于是扔下手里五彩斑斓的单肩布包朝自己飞奔过来。

才刚凑近了看清他眼睛红的像兔子一样想问他怎么了，堂本剛一下子撞到他怀里，额头磕着他锁骨让光一没忍住闷哼了一声。还没等抱怨，怀里的人流水一样的句子先哗啦啦地淌了出来：

“你为什么不接我电话不看我简讯！”  
“你不是还有一只手吗！”  
“你想把我急死是不是！”

光一感到有什么东西热乎乎湿漉漉滴在自己胸前，光一用没受伤的另一只手搂住埋首在跟前的人，悄悄将下巴贴近那人饱满的侧脸，又有蜡笔的味道从鼻尖传来。想了想今天是周四，他好像是有美术连堂来着。

“你说话啊！哑巴啦？啊？”

堂本剛哭够了骂够了，鼻涕眼泪全数蹭在这个有洁癖的人身上才觉得稍微解气了一点，通红着眼圈自以为狠厉地向上瞪了一眼，发现堂本光一竟然在傻乐。

完蛋，这不是脑子摔坏了吧。剛眼前一黑。

看剛心情似有平缓，光一才稍微收了一点笑容抱歉，“我跳下去的时候，手机给甩出去了。”

“不是故意让剛担心的。”堂本光一低头看着他的眼睛，“没想到剛这么紧张我。”

能看到剛为自己哭成这样紧张成这样，即便是作为朋友立场，光一也觉得自己的伤受的值。

“你别来劲，我是怕没人给我换灯泡打蟑螂！”堂本剛抹了把脸别过头去，却忘了用头发盖起殷红的耳尖。

“好好好，算我错，剛想让我怎么道歉都行。”堂本光一想伸手做个双手合十的动作却不小心牵动了伤口，堂本剛见了急急地住了他的动作：

“先回家。”

43

从医院到两人的公寓没有电车，光一想说掏钱打车回去，可剛似有所想拉着他在街上漫无目的的走。是堂本光一先说的自己怎么道歉都行，索性顺着他的性子，想去哪里就去哪里吧。

剛一语不发地在前面快步走着，突然在一家KTV门前停了下来。堂本剛回头看了光一一会儿，推门走了进去。堂本光一虽然不解，但还是老实跟上。

其实不太懂剛怎么突然要来KTV，直到跟着他进了包间还是满腹狐疑。以为他是想发泄发泄被自己搞得有些紧张的情绪，可是剛自从进来之后就一直一语不发，歌也不点。服务员进来过一趟端上来包间附赠的炸鸡，似乎是觉得这两个人好奇怪怎么都不点歌，把炸鸡放下还来回打量了两人一番。

剛在角落里坐了一会儿，突然往嘴里大口塞起炸鸡来。光一以为剛还在为自己的事生气，也不敢打搅他吃炸鸡。一时间，小小的包间里就只有剛吃东西时咯吱咯吱的声音。

炸鸡下去了大半盘后，剛深深看了光一一眼，才像想通了什么一般站起来拿过了点歌盘，登登登敲了几下。

等看清屏幕上是什么歌的时候，堂本光一的太阳穴瞬间突突地跳了起来。

“剛……”

“你别说话，安安静静给我听着。”吃多了炸鸡的人嗓子有点沙哑。堂本光一立时不再出声，专注地盯着站起来准备唱歌的人。

接着，有温润的歌声流淌在昏暗狭小的包间里。是不久之前光一才听剛唱过、奢望能为他唱一遍的《I LOVE YOU》。可是与那晚联谊时唱的不同，光一觉得现在剛唱得更加深情动人，缱绻认真，让人现在就想上前亲吻他。

不过光一不舍得，他怕剛就只是唱一下他的KTV拿手歌单而已，所以他要按捺住内心不可告人的秘密把它听完，把它牢牢印在心里。

44

一曲唱罢，剛缓缓地把麦克风架好重新坐了回去。光一悄悄地观察着他的动作，发现剛只是沉默地低着头不知道再看向哪里。有些遗憾剛果然就只是唱一下拿手曲目而已，听他唱完就一直在小声咳嗽估计是炸鸡太咸，于是想倒点水给他喝。

才刚要越过剛去够杯子，身旁的剛突然握住了他的胳膊，然后坐到了光一身前的案几上，和他面对面。

“剛？”

“光一你先在我说完话之前不要说话。”剛伸出手掌停了光一话头，光一盯着他骨节分明的手指，点点头。

“我，联谊喝多了那天晚上，做了一个梦。梦到光一。”

“我梦见光一跟我说，要是《I LOVE YOU》是我唱给光一的就好了。”

堂本剛垂着头说到这里，根本不敢抬眼看坐在他面前的人。案几和包间沙发的距离太过狭小，剛撑着桌面低头看着狭窄的缝隙间两人几乎紧挨的腿。

“虽然是我做梦，但是我想唱给光一。《I LOVE YOU》,想用心唱给光一，想只给你一个人唱。”

“光一，你懂我的意思吗。”

对于不怎么擅于表达的剛，已经是极限了。今天光一的受伤让剛意识到他有多么离不开多么在意堂本光一，所以鼓起了当时搬着凳子去够糖罐的勇气，也抱定了会摔碎糖罐子的决心，想要传达出自己对光一的感觉。

不试一试，怎么知道呢。

等了半晌，没有回应。就在堂本剛觉得下一秒又要听见当年糖罐子落地的脆响时，他被人拉进了一个满是医院消毒水味道的怀抱里，头顶传来一个略略发颤的声音。

“你不是在做梦，剛。”

“天哪剛，你知道我有多高兴吗。”

45

一首歌的功夫，有多少疑问有了答案，又产生了多少新的问题。

——堂本光一得到了一个答案。剛的嘴唇不是甜甜的，是炸鸡味儿的。

——堂本剛获得一个新的问题。堂本光一这么大一块儿糖，会不会让他吃到牙疼。

两个刚刚友尽的人像纯情的国中生，牵着手走在夜路上。在路灯下踩影子，在便利店买那种专门给小情侣吃的会一拆为二的苏打水冰棒。可是今晚其实有点冷，不太适合吃冰棒。两个人都被冰得龇牙咧嘴起来时，互相看了一眼对方的傻样又都笑了出来。

早点说出来该有多好……早点说出来该有多好！

早知道会这么幸福到升天的话。

等回了家，一路上嬉皮笑脸的两个人居然又不好意思起来，扭扭捏捏说着晚安后进了各自家门后又各自打开，看到对方也没进家后笑呵呵地给了彼此一个晚安吻。

还是堂本光一缓过来的比较快，能拿得出余裕调笑剛：

“需不需要本男友今晚过来陪你睡？”

堂本剛脸腾地红起来，好在楼道里很黑。往外推了两下这个厚脸皮的人，说了句「本男友今晚不需要」。

进了屋剛才把脸捂住，天哪之前自己是怎么脸不红心不跳地和堂本光一并排睡觉的。

捅破窗户纸的晚上月色清亮。两个人睡得都很好，直接导致转天早上两个人——

都起晚了。虽然有伤在身的那个堂本迟到一会儿可以理解，可是教书育人的那个堂本却没有正当理由。咋，谈个恋爱还不干好本职工作了。

等堂本剛进了JE看到站台上已经排起黑压压的长龙时，愤愤地怼了一下旁边人的肚子，“都赖你。”

好好好，赖我赖我。列车员先生，没有主见。

常坐的那一班电车开进来的时候，剛硬着头皮往车里挤。这个时候他看到站台工作处里跑出几个电车员，不由得一头黑线——想来又是要往车里塞人了。正想着时候，堂本光一披着制服朝自己走了过来。剛慨叹自己的男朋友真真是极具工作责任感，都这样了还不下火线。

他带着职业的微笑朝自己说了句：“失礼了。”一板一眼的样子让剛别过脸去试图藏起已经压抑不住的笑意。

等堂本光一总算把堂本剛塞进电车快要关门的时候，身穿着深蓝色制服的人突然四下看了看然后朝前凑近了一点，悄悄吻上车里的人的额头。

“特殊服务。”

堂本光一脚跟往后一撤，敬了个礼。


End file.
